


The Last Hope Of Freedom

by PhoenixHideki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Captivity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHideki/pseuds/PhoenixHideki
Summary: Ripped from his home and forced to be on show, all one man wants to do is survive and get back to his family. Will he escape? Will he ever be happy again?Contains mermen being forced to be human entertainment (suck at summaries im sorry)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Taken

Deep in the dark ocean, a small group of bull sharks circled around a sinking carcass of the small whale, their latest kill. Blood diffused through the dark waters from the bites that had broken through the whale's rubbery flesh enticing not only the sharks, but catching the attention of a certain mythical creature. They were merpeople. More specifically, shark people. There were about ten in total and they varied in size and shades of gray. They were silent hunters just like their namesake, however, they were smarter. They knew when to take an opportunity when it was given unlike their counterparts. Unlike sharks, they hunted and lived in packs.

Once they arrived at the whale, the bull sharks swam away, outnumbered. Some took the opportunity to eat while the young played around. They played and ate for several minutes before the muffled sound of a boat maneuvered over them. The young stopped playing and everyone else looked up towards the surface, fear flowing through the group. When the boat stopped moving over them, a teenage member of the group turned to the young behind him and started to gather the youngest and moved them closer to the group that was near the whale, hoping to confuse the boat.

Soon after, a large net was thrown into the water instantly causing panic in the group and they swam away as fast as they could. The teen, whose name was Abraxas, decided to stall for time so his family could escape. While terrified, he was the most agile of the group so he knew he could get into places they couldn’t if he needed to. 

As the group went straight, Abraxas turned sharply and headed up towards the surface enough for his dorsal fin to breach the water, drawing the attention of the boat. He would protect his family at all costs. He dived back under and swam towards one of the colonies of coral by a cluster of nearby rocks. When the boat followed him instead of the group, his heart pounded more as his heavy dark gray tail propelled him forward faster. He swam through an arch of rocks, weaving through groups of fish.

He went through a tunnel-like cave, his body barely fitting inside. His tail slammed into the rock to his left in the tight space, which caused sharp pain to pierce his tail, which made him briefly lose his speed, small amounts of blood to seep into the water. The fear he felt when he couldn't lose them increased. His family now safe, he had to lose the boat before he could return safely. 

When Abraxas made it out of the cluster of rocks he didn’t see that the next had beat him to the other side and swam straight into the net. He cried out and struggled to get free. With no weapon, Abraxas was stuck. He tried to bite through the rope but had no success. He tried desperately to grab something to help pull on but his grip kept slipping. The boat headed back the way it came. He felt the water move around him as the net moved up and out of the water. The ocean was now under him, water rushing off his body and net back into the water where he desperately wished he would be. He started to desperately struggle trying to grab the metal of the boat in order to try and get free. The humans grabbed the rope and pulled the net on board. Abraxas landed on his back which caused panic immediately and he started to struggle and claw at the floor of the boat in order to right himself. All he managed to do was tangle himself more in the net. 

The humans move around him. “What the fuck? So the boss was telling the truth?”

“Guess so. Might be rich now, eh?”

As the water dries off his gills, Abraxas starts to struggle to expand his lungs trying to breath through his mouth but it only caused him to panic even more. It felt like there were tiny needles stabbing into his lung the more the water dried from the sum. Every breath he took felt like it would be his last. The net cut into his body as he struggles to right himself. His lack of oxygen made his struggles weaker than normal. He knew if he didn’t get out of the net soon, he would be dead. He was so distracted by his thoughts and his pain that Abraxas didn’t see a human male come over to him carrying a metal pole with a point on it and a bucket full of tools.

The human stared down at Abraxas and grinned. “Flip him over and hold him down.”

The other men nodded and surrounded the net and got on their knees, holding Abraxas’ dark tan skin. In the sunlight, you could fully see the detail in Abraxas’ body. His hair was pitch black and matched the dark brown in his eyes. He had bits of gray blotches over his chest and stomach that led to a charcoal shark tail. On the left side of his body near where, on a human, his knee would be was a large cut slowly dripping blood. On the top were varying shades of purple that ran down his back all the way down to his Caudal fin. He had deep scars covering his tail and fins from all the fighting he had been in at his young age.

The large man kneeled down next to Abraxas and grabs his second dorsal fin causing more fear to spike in him. The man holds on as he pierces through it with the sharp end. Abraxas growled and tried to swing his tail to the left, away from the man and pain, but the man held fast and was unable to move much. Abraxas’ heart pounded in his chest as the man reached into the pail and small sharp metal dot. He quickly inserted the thing through the hole he had just made and secured it. 

After activating it the man let go of his tail and moved to get a hose that pulled water from the ocean. He moved back over to Abraxas and turned the water hose on and held it over him, wetting his gills and allowing him to breathe finally. 

The man handed it over to one of the men standing still “Keep this over him. Cant let the thing to make us money die eh? You all can let him up just keep an eye on him.” he chuckled and left.

One by one the men holding Abraxas let go and backed away quickly. However one of the men was too slow and Abraxas reached through one of the holes and with his black claw like nails, sliced into the gut of one of the men.

The man cried out and immediately gripped tight onto the wound. Abraxas grinned and laid his head down closing his eyes in exhaustion, tired from fighting. He was just glad his family was safe. 


	2. Hell

Life went on in pain for Abraxas, days bleeding into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. He grew used to the blistering red welts that covered his back and the rope burns on his tail from being pulled around by it. He was used to the dark bruises that covered his neck and cheek in punishment from when he had lashed back at the men and bit them. He was shipped to many different places over the world. Eventually, Abraxas had found himself in a small enclosure that one would use for whales at show aquariums. His once tan skin was now darker since he saw the sun more than he did before. His once vibrant eyes were now dull. He no longer smiled and he rarely swam around, he would just eat and sleep most days, but no human seemed to care. He was alive because he made humans money. His body was covered in new scars now and he had one close to his eye that had almost cost him his site. 

For a year now, Abraxas has lived at a zoo called WaterWorld. The tank was big enough for him to move freely but the deeper he went the cement slowly faded into thick glass, allowing children and their parents to see him. Abraxas hated going down but he loved the pressure the depth brought so when he did go down it was brief. The only silence was at night when the zoo was closed. He loved those times.

Currently, Abraxas was lazily swimming around in the tank near the edge of the concrete bottom. He knew soon his hell would start once the sun had fully risen. He missed his family. He missed the quietness of the ocean. He missed the animals of his home. And most of all, he hated humans. All but one. When he had first arrived he had refused to eat or do what they wanted until a young man with dark blue hair, named Kai, arrived at the surface of his enclosure. With him, he was never hit or pulled around. He was never slapped or beaten. Instead, he was fed a constant supply of large fish. Kai's hands were gentle when he had taken the first risk to touch Abraxas’ tail. It had taken time but Abraxas learned to care for him and only listened if Kai was there.

Several minutes went by before the music started to play throughout the park as it came to life. He sneered a little and picked up his lazy pace. Screw humans. Before he knew it, children were flooding the glass, pressing their faces against it in order to try to catch a glimpse at him.

Several minutes before noon, the gate that led to the show tank opened and he turned to look at it. By now he knew the consequences of not going through it. When he had first been in the tank, he had refused and they had shocked him so much that his heart almost stopped. Since then, the gate opened, and he went through. Once he was through, the gate closed behind him. The seats of the arena were slowly filling up and the kids that still desperately wanted to see him were up front. But unlike the other tank, he could avoid that bit of glass because there was no one who could see him at the bottom so he could hide in the tank's depths. 

Across the zoo, the announcement rang out throughout the park that the first show of the day was about to start , prompting Kai to grab his second wrapped cheeseburger, while he stuffed the rest of his first into his mouth, and threw it in his backpack to eat later. Kai hurried to the locker rooms under the stage and threw his bag in his locker before quickly squeezing into his wetsuit, his sweat making it a little harder than normal to wiggle in. As he ran up the stairs, he quickly tied his long dark blue hair up into a bun. Just as the lights started to flash on and a projector came to life on the stage, Kai made it to his spot by the tank. As the video played, it showed marine biologists on boats helping search and rescue injured wildlife and video of the organization releasing marine animals back into their natural habitat while keeping those that could not survive in the wild. at which Kai rolled his eyes. As the video played the bluenette saw a brief glance of Abraxas as he swam by him in the depths of the dark tank. 

He felt sorry for the creature. This place had no right to keep him there but there was nothing he could do. He was also sure the name they had given mershark was bullshit too. As the video neared its end, Kai grabbed the bucket of fish and walked carefully to the edge of the water covered platform. Kai knew by now he was the only one the man listened to. When Kai saw Abraxas turn and spot him from under the water, he smiled and threw a bit of fish into the tank, watching it sink. Abraxas swam towards the fish and caught it in his jaws, as he swallowed it whole, the lights came on and the loud music stopped. 

“Welcome! Welcome! Here at Goji WaterWorld, we pride ourselves in many things. We wish to keep the sea life strong and healthy, as it is something that we want our children and our children’s children to be able to experience and be proud of. We pride ourselves in our vast variety of aquatic life from around the world but what we are most prideful of is what is unknown,” the announcer said and music started up again again while another video started to play about how they’d ‘saved’ Abraxas.

Kai took the opportunity of Abraxas coming over towards him to set the pale down and kneel next to the ledge. As the mershark breached the surface in front of him just enough to show his eyes, the bluenette smiled sadly. “Another day huh? Let’s make it a good one, okay?”

Abraxas just snorted under the water the video stopped and he sank back under and swam off. Kai chuckled softly, “Yeah. I feel you too buddy,” Kai said as he stood up and turned towards the audience. 

“As you just saw, we have something special for our visitors that can only be seen here! We have the only shark man in existence! He was found beached on a popular tourist area and caught in a net, badly injured. He was brought here because we are the largest and can house him!” the announcer said.

At that, in a fit of rebellion, Abraxas splashed at the announcer, making Kai laugh quietly. The announcer, however, was used to the outbursts and continued. “Everyone, I would like to turn your attention and introduce our good boy Maui. He can be a little shy so we are going to send in his trainer to help him out. Everyone please, enjoy!” He said before music started up again and the announcer climbed down the steps.

Kai smiled, trying not to look as annoyed as he felt and waved to the crowd. He hated his job. He picked the pale up and gave a signal to Abraxas, hoping he was in the mood today. No matter what anyone thought, no matter the show, the bluenette knew he didn’t have any control over Abraxas. No one had control over a damn shark let alone a wild mythical creature. But because of the tentative bond they had, if the creature wanted to, they could pull it off. 

By some miracle however, Abraxas was in the mood. He swam over next to the platform and made large circles next to Kai. When the young man moved, Abraxas followed him, putting on a show.

“I’m sorry, buddy, but if we don’t do this we will both be in a lot of trouble. I wish it were different.” kai said as he climbed the slightly higher platform that was completely out of the water. Abraxas just circled under him waiting to see what he would be forced to do.

When Kai was sure he had Abraxas’ attention he made a gesture that they had practiced and sent the mershark off to do a high jump into the air. As the crowd cheered, the bluenette tried to just focus on the job, finding nothing fun about watching Abraxas be humiliated over and over again. As the mershak swame back towards the platform, Kai reached into the pale and grabbed a fish, throwing it to Abraxas to eat. After that, they did more tricks such as flips, high fives, waving, and much more in the half hour show. 

As the show ended and the audience filed out of the auditorium, the gate opened up, letting Abraxas back into his aquarium. Kai went to the staff lockers and was about to change out of his wetsuit when he decided he wanted to give Abraxas a big treat. Before work Kai had stopped by the docks where the fish market was and bought a huge fish just for the mershark. 

He went to the area where they stored the fish for shows and grabbed the cold fresh fish that was wrapped in newspaper. He left the underground area and headed to the mershark’s tank. Abraxas’ tank was partly in doors and partly outdoors. The building had an area for staff to feed Abraxas so that's where he headed. He set the fish down on the wet platform and sat down next to it, sticking his legs into the water. Tons of people had done the exact same thing as he just did with disastrous results, which led to the sign: ‘Do not enter water.’ Kai just smiled at it. He knew Abraxas’s warning signs to know when to get out; they didn’t. 

The bluenette knew it would take a minute for the mershark to realize he was there so he kicked his feet to stir the water. And sure enough, Kai saw a dark fin pierce the water and come toward him. He held his breath a little and carefully watched Abraxas’ body language. When all he did was peek his eyes out while he swam closer before going back under and slowly circle the area, Kai sighed in relief. The bluenette reached out and ran his hand lightly over the rubbery tail as it passed him, his hand feeling like it was rubbing up against slimy sandpaper. He picked up the now wet newspaper covered fish and unwrapped it. He rinsed his hands in the water making the scent of fish disperse in the water. Abraxas turned sharply just as the fish barely touched the water, making Kai freeze in surprise. Abraxas sped up and zig zagged, telling Kai that he needed to get out. He threw the fish on the platform and slid himself quickly away just as Abraxas reached the platform and snapped his sharp pointed teeth at the air where the bluenette had just been. 

His heart pounded in his chest at the close call as he watched the mershark turn and swim away. “Fuck!” he said as he tried to slow his heart rate down, trying to take calming deep breaths. Several minutes passed with splashes of water being the only sound in the room. Cautiously, Kai scooted toward the edge and watched for signs of aggression. It seemed that whatever had set Abraxas off had ended and he was fine, though perhaps agitated alittle. 

“Hey, Maui. It's okay. It's just me. I brought you a gift if you’d like it.” the bluenette said as calmly as he could.

Abraxas turned towards Kai again and his head breached the surface as he swam, almost like a dare for the bluenette to enter the water again. And Kai took it for what it was, a warning. The mershark was definitely not in the mood and he would respect that. He’d give him the fish and leave. He scooted as close as he dared and grabbed the fish before sliding it into the water. Abraxas caught the scent of the meal in the water and dived down as it sank, immediately biting chunks of it. 

Kai got up then and left the room, making sure it was locked behind him.


	3. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late by like....alot. I just fell off any motivation I had to write any story but Im going to start trying to get back into it. Sorry this is short but its a start. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Three Sick

When the park closed for the day and the staff secured the locks of the zoo each enclosure was given one final check at animals before leaving. Kai, wanting to see if Abraxas had calmed down, volunteered to go to his tank. Kai ran over, holding the keys tightly in his hand, and peered into the tank only to see the mershark barely hovering an inch off the tank floor. Normally Abraxas liked to swim around a little more at night and usually when Kai came to say goodnight to him the mershark would swim up and come to greet the young trainer, but this time he didn't and it worried the blue haired boy. 

Kai frowned and ran to the feeding building, quickly grabbing the emergency oxygen tank. He quickly strapped it to his chest and jumped into the water with no hesitation. He hit the cold salty water and swam over to the mershark. By the time he got to the mershark, Abraxas had barely moved from when he had been seen last. When Abraxas didn’t turn to see him or even flinch at his presence, without thinking of the consequences, the young man grabbed Abraxas’ arm and pulled him towards the surface and pulled the mershark to the platform. He breached the surface and while holding the creature's arm, pulled himself carefully out of the water pulling gently at Abraxas’ arm to get him out of the water and onto the platform; only then did Abraxas react. He thrashed weakly and tried to swim back into the deeper water. Kai let go of him when he was far enough from the edge and took off the oxygen tank before going back to the mershark. He pulled him further onto the platform, now noticing that Abraxas was burning up. 

“You're a fireball, Maui. What’s wrong?” Kai asked as he sat back on his heels and looked down at his charge, not knowing what to do.

Abraxas just looked up at him and every once and awhile tried to swim to breathe but was too weak. He didn’t lift his head or move as Kai ran his hand over Abraxas’ body and tried to think of what to do to help the poor man. He knew that he needed to get him back into the deeper water to swim but he didn't want him to leave the feeding building. Kai looked around the somewhat small room to try and find something to use. On the edge of the platform was a roll of rope and Kai knew Abraxas would probably react badly but it was Kai’s only option right now. He stood up and went to get the thick, heavy ropes. He went back to the creature and lightly wrapped the ropes around Abraxas and moved him to the edge of the platform. Before pushing him back in the water, Kai tied the end of the rope onto a hook they sometimes used for food before the young man pushed him into the water and once he hit the water, his tail twitched before slowly moving in place. 

Kai, once he was sure Moui couldn't go anywhere, he ran out of the building as fast as he could to the animal medical building. He used his keys to unlock the door and went through all the marine medicine they had. Since sharks rarely got sick, they didn’t have much but he still looked. Kai found one that reduced fevers and with any luck, it would help. 

The blue haired man ran back and fell to his knees next to Abraxas. He pulled him back onto the platform and rolled the mershark onto his side. He forced the man's jaws apart, revealing the sharp rows of teeth. He carefully forced the medicine down Abraxas’ throat before letting go.

“I want to help you but you need to swallow the medicine,” Kai said as the creature swallowed weakly while the young manran his hands over Abraxas’ long hair. “I promise it will be ok. I’m here for you. I’m going to have to try and talk to the boss to give you a break buddy. There is no way I’m gonna force you to do those stupid tricks when your sick.” Satisfied that the mershark should be okay, the blue haired man sat quietly next to the beautiful creature. Abraxas opened his eyes a little and grunted, making Kai smile down at him. 

“You know, it’s really nice to have you actually understand me. The seals I used to work with would only agree with me in order to get a fish,” he said and chuckled softly, running his hands down the creature's human upper body down to his rough, slimy shark body. “You really are something you know that? Did you have any family?” Kai asked as he leaned back, sitting on his heels. “A father, mother, siblings, maybe even a Mrs. Mershark? I bet you probably miss them,” he sighed and looked down at Abraxas, “or maybe you're just a plain old animal like they want people to believe and I’m just a crazy person talking to a fish.”

Abraxas huffed and gathered all the strength he had to use his heavy tail to splash Kai with the salty water. The blue haired man blinked and sat there soaking wet for nearly a whole minute, stunned by what had just happened. He slowly started laughing and before he knew it, he was full on giggling, holding onto his stomach. 

“Okay okay. Whether I’m crazy or not is still debatable but there is no way that you're just some fish!” He rubbed his face to get rid of the dripping water “I’m very sorry I insulted you buddy,” Kai apologized.

After that, Abraxas grew weary and tired, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. Kai smiled sadly down at him and carefully rolled him back into the water, the rope still keeping him close. The young man stood up and grabbed the medicine on the platform before leaving to put things back. 

The next morning, Abraxas was woken up by two raised and angry voices outside the building. The voices sounded like they were in the middle of a heated argument. 

“Listen, I’m not about to lose my biggest cash flow because he has a little boo boo!” yelled one voice angrily.

“Please Mr. Krisley. How about if I work for free for the entire time he is healing? And you can tell the customers that we are preparing for a big new show?! Just please let him have a few days off,” Kai begged. It grew quiet for a minute before the boss could be accepting the offer. 

“You have three days. At the end of that you better put on the best damn show we have ever had or you will be fired immediately. Do you understand? Move him out of the show area so people dont see him.”

“Yes Sir. I understand.” Kai said, hesitation clear in his voice. Once the boss left, Kai walked back into the room and saw that Abraxas was awake and smiled softly at him. “Good news. The boss said I could move you to the sick tank while you are resting,”

Kai walked over and knelt by the creature to; see how sickly he looked. He tried to figure out what could be wrong with him but everything looked normal to the naked eye. 

“I wish I knew what was wrong with you buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments to get me motivation to continue :)


	4. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited by Darksinokaru. Go check them out.

True to his word, Kai had moved Abraxas to the building they used for injured sea life. It was private and only staff were allowed inside. It was full of smaller tanks meant for either sick zoo animals or wild animals that were injured and would be released. After several tense hours following the move, the mershark had thrown up violently in the water which revealed exactly what was wrong with him. He had been fed greasy, fatty human food. But Kai was grateful it hadn’t been something worse and now the creature was on its way to a full recovery. On the night of the third day, Kai was forced to move Abraxas back into his normal tank and he could tell the mershark was not happy about it. He was irritated and kept making sharp movements in the water. They both knew time was up and neither one wanted to go back.. Now they both had to go back to work twice as hard as before.

As the lights of the park turned on that morning, Abraxas looked up from his place on the tank floor. He moved his tail harder than necessary in anger. As the screaming children came to his tank and started to bang on the glass to try and get his attention, Abraxas got more and more agitated, slamming his tail on the bottom and cement walls. The vibrations under the water refused to stop so, in a fit of anger, as he passed the glass he slammed his tail against the clear surface, making it rattle. Everyone on the other side of the thick glass stopped and backed away but were still too interested in something unworldly that they all remained nearby in order to still view him. But that was ok to him, he had just wanted the damn noise to stop so he finally stopped slamming his fin against the surfaces of his tank.

His victory was short-lived however, when the music he had recognized as the start of his job blared through the park, making anger spark once again. He felt like his skin was pulled so tight against him that he’d snap any second. As the gates to the show tank opened, Abraxas slammed his tail against the metal making it groan under the pressure.

The second Maui entered the show tank, Kai knew something was wrong. He knew sharks were unpredictable, including Abraxas on a good day, but the way Maui entered the large tank even Kai was scared. However he had a job to do and he knew what to do in events like these. The blue haired man slowly and carefully sat on the submerged platform as the creature came closer. As Abraxas passed him, he felt a hard hit against his leg and immediately felt like prey. With a look to the announcer, he tried to calm himself and start the show. 

Abraxas barely did any of the normal things he usually did and when the video started to play and the lights dimmed, Kai reached out to give him a fish but as it was held out, Abraxas came up from the side and bit into Kai’s arm, tearing into his flesh, tearing a scream from the young man. Kai dropped the fish and did the only thing he was trained to do and hit Abraxas in the temple. But the mershark didn't let go. He tightened his jaw and dragged Kai under the water, down to the dark bottom where his nose flared at the smell of blood. That wasn’t what he wanted though. As Kai settled down on the floor, Abraxas’ instincts kicked in and as Abraxas swam past the man in order to behind the human, the bluenette saw that the creature was hard. When he lost sight of him and Kai was grabbed and pulled closer to the hard body, everything fit into place. 

Finally Kai understood what was wrong with the creature. It was mating season and he was the victim. Just as he felt the creature’s hands trying to figure out his wetsuit and the grip on his arm was released, he felt multiple hands grab him by his shoulders and arms, pulling him up and to the surface, followed closely by a pissed off shark. As they reached the platform, Kai’s legs barely made it out of reach before Abraxas breached the surface. 

The crowd had vacated the place and Kai’s heart was pumping hard in his chest from the adrenaline coursing through his body. Despite the pain and all the people hovering over him taking care of his bad arm, Kai couldn’t take his eyes off of Abraxas’ that were barely out of the water. Kai knew that some shark mating behavior was rough and consisted of biting their partners. It was natural to them and probably to the mershark. Kai had been Abraxas' choice in partner and to him, the humans had just stolen him. Kai couldn’t deny that it kind of made him happy that the creature had chosen him considering the situation. 

As Abraxas blew bubbles out of his nose and started to sink under the dark water, Kai couldn’t help but to nod and smile faintly. When he disappeared under water, Kai knew one thing now: they were in trouble. He had promised the boss a fantastic show and this was far from it. 

Once he was bandaged and let go, the bluenette stood on jelly legs and took off to Abraxas’ feeding building, hoping he’d be there. He ran to the edge of the platform and just as he was about to stick his hand in to get his attention, Abraxas shot out, jaw open and teeth bared, ready to bite Kai again. The man jumped back and almost slipped but caught himself on the wall. 

“Fuck. Don’t...don’t DO that!” Kai said as his heart pounded harder. Abraxas just stared at him, his nose flared and eyes following his every movement. “I...We fucked up buddy. Well guess you can’t control instincts and what not, right?” He knelt down and scooted a little closer to the mershark. “I’m probably gonna get fired now so I won't see you again after today. I’m flattered though that you had chosen me.”

Kai sighed and smiled sadly, “Goodbye buddy.” He stood up again and left the building, bumping into his boss. “I fucking know! I’m leaving! I hope you rot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...sorry its short and whatnot. I tried to do my best inbetween what I'm dealing with in rl. Its short but I thought it was a good place to stop it. I have a Facebook under the same name if you all want updates and whatnot. 
> 
> Happy (late) new year

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos


End file.
